The Beast Within
by Talos the Saiyan
Summary: Vegeta won that day when he first came to Earth. Goku was left crushed and beaten, but someone else wasn't, Kakerot rose to take replace him. Now a murderous Saiyan Kakerot forsakes all he once cared for. Is Goku still in there? Or is Kakerot superio
1. Unleashing the Beast

I don't own DBZ

Sweat poured off them, as they fought amongst the clouds, one wearing an orange suit made for battle, his chest bore the turtle emblem, he moved with speed hardly ever seen before on this planet, he was not human, though his appearance was, long spiky hair gave it away, he was Saiyan.

The other also had spike hair, though this was pointing upwards, he wore armour of some kind over a blue bodysuit.

The two fought at speeds beyond the reach of any human.

Wrapped around the armoured one's waist was a furry monkey tail, he was also a Saiyan.

The rocky area around them was filled with stones and pilers of rock, some of these cracked and fell as fist after fist connected or was blocked.

The two fought on one such pillar. The armoured one, he was shorter then the other, leapt backwards and landed on another pillar!

The orange one followed, but the short one bounced off a pilers and hit the other with a powerful fist!

He fell back, catching himself and floating higher, looking around wildly in the hopes of spotting his foe, " Where are you, Vegeta?" He muttered.

" Right here!"

Vegeta appeared from thin air behind him with a chop!

The man dodged it, falling away from Vegeta and returning with a barrage of kicks!

Vegeta easily dodged then all and said " Is this all you've got, Kakkerot?

The orange man, now identified as Kakkerot let loose with a storm of fists!

Vegeta smirked as he blocked and dodged them all! Then, he landed a powerful blow on Kakkerot's chest!

He followed this with another and another, and in quick succession, landed about fifteen fists before using a powerful double-fist to send the other to the earth!

Kakkerot slammed into the ground, forming a crater, smoke obscured Vegeta's view but he laughed to himself.

" Not good enough, Kakkerot! Not nearly good enough!"

He laughed and held is hands out, the purple glow of his Ki gathering in them, then he thrust them forward!

Two purple beams shot towards the fallen Kakkerot, they impacted with a crash and a small explosion of Ki.

The neighbouring piles collapse upon the crater.

Vegeta smirked, " Too bad, but you were only third class, I am a super elite!"

" No way could Kakkerot survive that with his level of power."

" MY NAME IS GOKU!"

He shot up from the wreckage with extreme speed! Landing a powerful fist on the foe!

Vegeta staggered back as Goku launched into a series of kicks and punches, a chop sent the other flying back!

Goku snarled, his clothes were torn and shredded, but he bore no major wounds.

He cried out " Kai-o-ken times two!

Red flames of Ki licked up around Goku and he launched himself at Vegeta!

Vegeta caught the fist, but Goku returned with a kick! The two duelled, faster and faster, sweat pouring off them, then Vegeta growled, " Enough of this!"

With a cry, a wave of Ki hit Goku! He was forced back and Vegeta landed in front of his foe.

Vegeta brought his hand up to his face, as if in shock. His lip was bleeding from a minor cut inflected by one of Goku's fists.

" You cut me... damn it, YOU CUT ME!"

Goku was gasping, but his aura surged around him as strong as ever. He smiled, " Guess you felt that one."

Vegeta seemed to be in shock, " You got through my defences, you actually managed to hurt me... you, a third class clown managed to harm me, the prince of the Saiyan race, a super elite class warrior. This is not possible!"

Goku smiled.

Vegeta snarled, " I'm going to make you pay! You hear me, Kakkerot? After I kill you, I'll blow this planet to dust! Take this!"

Vegeta leaped into the air, catching himself easily, Goku frowned " Looks like he's angry now."

Vegeta screamed, his aura growing in size and power, stone floated into the air, small sparks leapt from his aura.

Goku felt the immense power commanded by the Saiyan. And leapt into the air too.

Then, with a howl of triumph, Vegeta sent a shock wave across the land!

Goku, in point blank range was forced back under the unexpected attack. When he could look again, Vegeta was smirking at him.

His muscles had bulged slightly, his aura was much more fierce looking.

He smirked, " Guess what, Kakkerot, this is my full power. No way can you compare with this!"

Goku frowned, _I'd hate to admit it, but he's right. I don't stand a chance against him unless I fight at my full. _

Goku shot at the foe! Landing a fist that made Vegeta double over, but the foe caught his knee and flipped over him with a powerful fist to Goku's back!

Goku was sent flying, Vegeta smirked and followed with a burst of speed that put him above Goku! The Saiyan dropped with a double-fist!

Goku dodged at the last moment and called out " Kai-o-ken times three!"

Vegeta dodged all of Goku's returning assault, the good Saiyan frowned, pushing himself even harder, " Times five!"

The red flames licked higher and burned brighter, but Goku put on another boost of speed and power!

He caught Vegeta's fist and launched a barrage of attacks! The prince caught or dodged them all, smirking at the ease with which he avoided Goku's strongest and fastest attacks.

Goku was growing worried now, _ I don't believe how strong this guy is! I need to get stronger, but if I go much higher, Kai-o-ken will start to rip my body apart. No matter, I need more power._

" Times six!"

He caught Vegeta's returning fist, kneed the foe in the gut and sent him flying with a powerful fist!

Vegeta slammed into a piler that collapse around him and Goku let loose with a storm of Ki blasts!

Vegeta was consumed by the explosion, blast after blast shot into the expanding cloud of smoke.

Still Goku kept up his attack, though his breath came in great ragged gasps and it hurt to move his arms.

At last, he felt unable to continue and let himself fall to the ground, landing on his feet as the smoke started to clear.

He fell into a fighting stance, ready for Vegeta's counter. " Come on, I know your still alive. That couldn't kill you, Vegeta."

A purple beam emerged from the smoke, coming at him with speed!

Goku leapt to the side, nearly too late as the beam missed him by a hairs-width, burning off a portion of his orange suit.

Vegeta shot out of the smoke, looking angry, not even scratched though the prince's armour was slightly damaged, cracks spreading across the chest.

He shot at Goku, the two launched into another titanic clash of powers, fists and kicks flying at the speed of lightening.

Each side gave and took damage, but when they broke apart, Goku was worst off, he was bruised and bleeding.

Vegeta smirked and shot forwards to finish the fight, but with a burst of speed Goku dodged to the side and cried out " Times eight!"

he screamed again, this time in pain as the power of the Kai-o-ken began to harm his body, but he gained the power he needed to continue the fight.

He landed a solid punch on Vegeta and took the advantage with a kick that sent the prince flying! Vegeta caught himself with a roar and sped at his waiting foe!

Goku dodged to the right, avoiding a kick and launched a barrage of fists and kicks!

Vegeta dodged or blocked most of them, though the sweat running down his forehead suggested that he was having a harder time time doing it now then earlier.

Goku winced now every time his muscles moved, the pain was low but building, if he didn't pull out of Kai-o-ken soon his body wouldn't be able to take it any more.

" Times nine!"

He dodged Vegeta's fist easily enough, his increased speed was about equal to the Saiyan's. His power however, wasn't.

Vegeta launched a barrage of bone-breaking fists and kicks that would surely have killed any human, Goku dodged between them and landed a fist on Vegeta!

The prince was sent flying back!

Goku leapt after him, Vegeta caught himself and blocked Goku's next attack!

The prince kneed Goku in the gut! As the good Saiyan doubled over, Vegeta sent him to the ground with a powerful blow!

Goku crashed into the ground, and Vegeta smirking now, unleashed a blitzkrieg of Ki blasts!

Goku screamed as they slammed into him, more and more coming, burying him under a bed rubble.

Vegeta stopped after a few more minutes of this, " Heh, take that, Kakkerot. You didn't stand a chance."

But, the rubble was pushed aside, and a battered, bleeding, but living Goku emerged.

He grinned weakly at Vegeta. " Not bad... not bad at all.."

Goku got to his feet, staggering slightly, breathing deeply he faced Vegeta.

The prince was shaking, not from fear, from rage.

" What? How dare you? I AM AN ELITE WARRIOR! YOU ARE THIRD CLASS RUBBISH! THERE SHOULD BE NO CONTEST!"

Vegeta screamed and the ground around him broke apart! His aura surged again, and he shot into the air, trailing purple light, then a flash of pure white, then another.

Goku raised his guard, _this isn't good, I've been fighting with my all, but he's still not even fazed!_

Vegeta snarled, when he was high in the sky, " Damn you, Kakkerot. You will not beat me! It seems no matter what I throw at you, you get up again, well, get up after this! I'M GOING TO BLOW THIS PLANET TO DUST, AND YOU ALONG WITH IT!"

Vegeta thrust his hands forward, " GALAGUN FIRE!"

A giant purple beam, easily big enough to consume Goku sped forth!

Goku frowned and planted his feet firmly on the ground, " Times thirteen!"

He screamed in pain and thrust his hands forward, " Kamahamaha!"

A huge blue beam sped forth to meet the purple one.

The beams struggled for control.

Vegeta growled as he forced more and more energy into his attack.

Goku sank lower as the ground under him collapse, still the beam war continued.

Sweat poured off Goku, but he didn't back down. Not even as the mounting pain forced him to blink back tears.

His muscles seemed writhe in pain, his vision was red with it, but he wouldn't give up!

The earth needed him.

But, he didn't have the power to combat the giant beam.

_I have only one option._

" Kai-o-ken times twenty!"

He bellowed in agony, but his Ki went through the roof!

With a cry, he sent the beam surging towards Vegeta!

The prince paled as he saw the attack approach, as he powered more and more energy into it, and finally, realized that he couldn't stop it.

" But, he's only a third class!"

The attack consumed him, shooting out into the upper atmosphere.

Goku smiled faintly and dropped to his knees, gasping in great pain.

" I think I got him."

" Dad!"

Goku turned slowly, he young son, Gohan was rushing towards him, the boy wore a uniform biased on his teacher Piccolo's.

Gohan ran up to Goku, who was smiling weakly.

Behind Gohan, came another fighter, Krillen.

The small former monk was only slightly taller then Gohan, he wore the same uniform that Goku sported as they had trained together under master Roshi.

Krillen looked around " Wow, Goku, you sure messed up this place."

Goku had to concede that his friend was right, most of the rocky pilers had been reduced to rubble, the ground was littered with craters, luckily this place had been deserted. That was the reason Goku has chosen to fight here.

Goku tried to stand up and fell to the ground, red flames vanishing as he slipped out of his powered up state.

He forced himself to stand, using a near by outcrop of rocks as a support, he was having trouble seeing, his vision swimming. He had hardly any Ki left, so it was really no surprise that he failed to search for energy levels around him.

That was a mistake.

A small beam of purple energy slammed into Gohan. The child was sent back, screaming in pain and fear until he slammed into one of the few remaining pilers.

It buried him under the rubble.

Krillen turned " Gohan!"

A figure appeared behind the former monk and kicked him into the air!

Krillen reacted on instinct, catching himself in mid-air and letting loose a stream of blasts at his attacker!

Vegeta blocked them all with a single hand, he was scratched, his armour cracked and burned and useless.

His skin was also burnt and scratched, he was trembling slightly, more from rage then fear.

He, Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans, strongest warrior of his race, super elite class fighter, had faced possible death during that attack, of course he had blocked most of it, being forced into the air while doing so.

What annoyed him most, was not that he could have died in that blast, no he had faced death countless times, it was that Kakkerot, a third class warrior, a fighter so weak that he had been sent off planet as expendable, had managed to gain enough strength to fight semi-evenly with Vegeta.

That Kakkerot had been able to kill the only other fighter near Vegeta's status, Nappa, that before that, Kakkerot had sacrificed his life to kill Raditz, his own brother. And that Kakkerot had been brought back to life, stronger then ever.

All things considered, Vegeta was not having a good day. He meant to fix that, starting with Kakkerot.

Goku's eyes were wide, " Gohan!"

Krillen went mad, " Gohan!"

The bald fighter charged up his aura with a scream, white, it wasn't as strong or fierce as Goku or Vegeta's but he was still far stronger then most humans would ever get.

He fired off a stream of mini Ki blasts!

Each on expanded and exploded upon contact, Vegeta didn't move, not even as the attacks consumed him, then he shot out of the smoke, and punched Krillen in the gut!

The former monk doubled up as Vegeta smirked.

Goku saw too late his foe's plan.

A beam of energy lanced out from the hand and straight through Krillen's gut.

Krillen went pale as the energy cut through him, blood flowed from the wound for only a few seconds as the heat soon began to burn the flesh around it.

He screamed, in pain and horror.

Then, the beam faded, and Vegeta sent Krillen flying with a fist.

The Z fighter smashed into the ground, forming a crater of his own.

Goku was in shock " Krillen... no, not Krillen!"

Vegeta smirked evilly, " See now, Kakkerot? See how easily I defeated those worms? This is the power of a Saiyan elite. A power that you can never obtain!"

Vegeta leapt into the air, anger and humiliation becoming cold hatred, Kakkerot had taken his pride by surviving everything Vegeta had thrown at him, Kakkerot had humiliated him by nearly killing the prince who should by rights have no trouble destroying him.

Vegeta didn't care about honour, or fair play, he just wanted to see Kakkerot brake and die, to show that worthless third class weakling the true power that belonged solely to the prince of all Saiyans, but above all, he wanted Kakkerot to suffer.

He plunged a knee into Krillen's prone form. The fighter screamed and spat blood as agony ripped through him.

Goku roared and shot at Vegeta! Rage lending speed and power, he landed an earth shattering fist to the prince's jaw!

A kick to the gut followed, then another fist to the face, Goku knocked Vegeta around like ping pong ball.

But, gradually, rage was weakened and replaced with weariness, his fist were slowed and his speed dulled.

Vegeta caught his punch and kneed him in the gut! Goku doubled over and was sent crashing to the ground with a double-fist!

Vegeta laughed, loving the sight of his greatest foe yet crawling out of a crater.

Goku coughed blood, forced his aching muscles to stands, despite the burning pain this caused him.

He blinked back tears of pain, " Krillen... Gohan... I wont let him hurt anyone else. I WONT!"

Vegeta smirked " You think you can stop me?"

Goku roared in pain and frustration and leapt at Vegeta.

The prince smirked, " Now, Kakkerot, I will defeat you!"

He planted fist in his foe's gut, Goku doubled over, horror on his face as remembered what had happened to Krillen, but Vegeta sent him flying to the side with a kick!

Goku pulled himself from a pile of rubble, gasping, he saw Vegeta was smirking at him.

"Now, Kakkerot, as I said I'm going to defeat you, both physically and mentally, I'm going to best you."

Goku screamed in rage and let loose with all his remaining power, no longer caring if he lived or died, only caring for his friends and Vegeta's death.

" Kai-o-ken times twenty!"

Vegeta brought his hands together, " Galegun fire!"

The purple beam rushed at Goku, who started his own attack.

" Kamahamaha!"

The attacks met again.

The beams struggled, first it seemed the blue one would win, as it paused towards Vegeta, but the prince smirked and with a roar forced it back to Goku!

The good Saiyan realized too late, that his exhausted body was now far too weak for Kai-o-ken to have much of an effect. And that he could nether dodge nor block Vegeta's attack.

And then, it stopped. Goku knew as a fact that he hadn't done it, he couldn't have stopped it now if he threw all his remaining Ki, including that which he needed to live into one attack.

Vegeta was still smirking, " That's proves it, physically I just beat you, now I'm going to drive you mad, no other punishment is enough after what you have done to my pride, now, Kakkerot, BRAKE! SHATTER INTO A MILLION PIECES!"

Vegeta took one hand away from the beam struggle, easily able to hold his own with a single hand, and charged a new attack in it, a simple Ki beam, not as strong as the Galagun but enough for what he had planned.

He hurled it at Krillen.

The monk saw it coming, but he couldn't move and it hit him with a blinding flash!

He screamed then, the attack had been calculated to kill him slowly, so that Goku could hear his best friend's death cries.

Goku screamed too, grief tearing at his soul.

Vegeta laughed, and fired off another blast, this one aimed at Gohan!

It ripped into the small boy, causing him more pain then Krillen, as the monk had been only human whereas Gohan was half-Saiyan.

His death cries were loud and long.

Goku screamed louder then ever, tears streaming down his face, then he fell to his knees, aura gone, all outward signs of life vanished.

Vegeta laughed and stopped his attack.

Goku didn't look up, or wonder why he was still alive.

Vegeta said " Ah, Kakkerot, now I have shown you what true weakness is, true weakness is love, compassion, attachment, these things make you weak. And helpless. Now, I was planning on killing you, but it will be so much sweeter to know that you , are still alive, a mindless husk of a weak man. A pathetic excuse for a Saiyan warrior, you are nothing."

He descended and began to walk away, looking for a place to call down his space pod. Once in space, he could form a new plan, the Namekein dragon balls were beaconing, immortality was calling.

Goku didn't look up as his foe left, indeed he was now incapable of even the most basic thought.

His mind had broken, shattered into a million pieces that nothing could mend, his body was simply an empty shell, a lifeless husk of a once great man.

Then, deep in the depths of his now empty mind, something stirred, rising with speed and glee, through his mind, this thing that had been buried and shackled for so long, burst free. Long ago, as an infant, Goku had been sent to destroy the life on earth, his personality, while still forming, so incredibly Saiyan-like, once on earth, he had hit his head and his old personality had been submerged, replaced by a kind, gentle soul who would never fill unless he had to, that soul had been killed by Vegeta, as surely as if the prince had incinerated Goku, now, that old personality was rushing up to fill the void.

Vegeta's first warning was when Goku suddenly screamed, and sent a crimson red beam straight through his gut!

Vegeta staggered back, clutching his wound, face pale he said " What? But I broke you! Even during our last fight, Kakkerot, you didn't have the power to do that!"

Goku looked up, and Vegeta went even paler, Goku's face was the same, but different. His eyes had a look, not of hatred, that would have been understandable, Vegeta could have dealt with hatred, but this, this was cold, amusement! The smirk of his mouth, his eyes seemed to bore into Vegeta.

Then, Goku, no, whatever he had become spoke, " No, Vegeta, you have never faced me, you've faced Goku, but now, now you face a real Saiyan warrior, now you face Kakkerot."

The battle was short and explosive, Vegeta lost badly, Kakkerot had no problems with fighting dirty and he had new techniques never used by Goku, techniques that twisted and attacked you when you least expected it, the prince was defeated, and killed.

Then, Kakkerot stood on the long piler to survive the day's fight. Looking into the setting sun, _I've been sealed away for so long, but at last, I'm free! Free to pillage the galaxy like a true Saiyan, free to fight and kill to my heart's content. But first, I have a mission to complete_

The reign of Kakkerot had begun.


	2. Torching the Hall

Kakerot's uproarious laughter filled large hall even as the crimson flames licked higher. Greedily devouring the polished _Noma _wood with a hunger bordering that of Kakerot himself. His eyes glittered like those of a demon, soaking in the savage joy of the unleashed flames. It ate away at the wood in short order, it ate away at the bodies too. Slumped over the floor where they had tried to flee, their backs showed the burn marks where he had cut them down as they ran. His lips curled back even at the thought, killing running cowards was almost as much fun as fighting a good battle. _ Almost. _ Kakerot had had very few good fights in the intervening years since his return. It was almost as if his old body welcomed him back, or if his soul was trying to prove its superiority over the whelp's. Whatever the reason, Kakerot's power had grown at an astounding rate. Fire licked up around him but the Saiyan ignored it, confidant in his ability to shield himself via Ki. Kakerot liked fire, the all powerful flames appealed to him, he felt a kinship with them. _Burn through your enemies and never look back. Leave nothing standing behind you, never retreat, never surrender_. These words, he lived his life by. And what a life! A warrior's life, a Saiyan life! He moved from planet to planet, killing whole species for the fun of it. Ironic really, what Vegeta had done for Frieza, and his whole race before him, Kakerot did for fun. But not for Frieza, Kakerot served no one but himself. He could still remember the first time he had heard of that jumped-up lizard.

_The alien twitched, moaning slightly to itself as it nursed its broken arm, fractured ribs and probably fractured skull as well. Kakerot touched down on the ground before it, light as a feather. His aura surged gently around him, as if to prove his superiority. His hands were bloody. _

_" You-" stuttered the alien between pained gasps of breath, " you damn Saiyan. I thought we were rid of all your kind long ago!"_

_Kakerot cocked his head sideways, feigning interest. He would live the small alien talk for a while before killing it, allowing hope to build up that he would allow it to escape. The crushing despair when it realized this was untrue was always a real treat for Kakerot. _

_" My kind?" He said, his tone conversational, " Saiyans, you mean. I'm not like any Saiyan you ever met."_

_The alien spat a mixture of blood, broken teeth and saliva , " You're just like every Saiyan I ever met. A bloodthirsty brute."_

_" Oh really? If I were a brute, would I be talking to you or killing you?"_

_" A brute that can hide its nature is still a brute, you're going to kill me, I see it in your eyes."_

_" You're smarter than you look," said Kakerot, " but then that is not very hard. You look exceedingly stupid."_

_The alien laughed sarcastically, " Joke all you want, but Lord Frieza's going to kill you eventually, just like he did to your planet!"_

_This did get Kakerot's interest, from what he had learned, Planet Vegeta was supposedly destroyed by a meteorite. Hardly a likely tale, in Kakerot's opinion. Even the weakest Saiyan ought to be able to deflect or destroy any meteorite. Perhaps this ''Frieza'' might give him some answers. _

_" Frieza had a hand in that, huh? I thought it was done by a meteorite."_

_The alien -- Tibo, laughed, knowing it was the last laugh he would ever have. Pain pounded __through his small form, bones cried out for attention, flesh was bruised and ruptured, one lung was pierced by a bone-splinter and he thought the other might be filling up with blood. In short, he was going to die. _

_" Foolish Saiyan. Your world, your people, your entire species was destroyed by Lord Frieza. There never was a meteorite. It was all a trick!" He laughed again, a hacking, wet sound more akin to a gurgle. _

_Kakerot's cold smirk filled the dying alien with fear, " I always knew that something else had to have happened. A meteorite taking out the Saiyans? Too unbelievable. No, I can finally put that mystery to rest."_

_Tibo gaped at the madman before him. He had just been told his entire species had been murdered, that his whole way of life had been wiped out by a single man. His response? A smirk!_

_" You are not sane..." Muttered the alien, trying to back away from the Saiyan. _

_" Sanity is something that I found depends heavily on your point of view," said Kakerot, walking slowly towards the alien over the bodies of the natives._

_" Frieza will kill you!" Blurted Tibo, as his left leg failed in a flash of agony, he fell to his knees, teeth gritting to drown out a scream._

_Kakerot's calm smirk never left his face as he said, " Maybe, but I don't think he'd notice your death, maybe if I killed one of his high-ranking warriors I'd draw his attention but you, you are just an insect. A worm to be crushed under my boot."_

_Tibo slumped to the ground, green blood pooling around him, Kakerot looked disappointed for a second, gave the body a kick just to be sure. __**He died before I was ready, I hate it when that happens. **_

_Kakerot extended his senses, searching the planet for any signs of life. Surely there was something left to kill on this dump of a world. _

Since that day, Kakerot had observed Frieza's empire. He worked for a while as a wandering mercenary, fought with one of Frieza's squads Frieza Planet 924, formerly Genos. Why did he put so much effort into finding out all he could about the man who had destroyed his species? Honestly, he didn't know. It wasn't vengeance, he felt nothing but contempt for anyone who died like that, died because they were not strong enough to survive. Maybe it was the challenge, Kakerot hardly ever had a real challenge nowadays, the thrill of taking on someone so much more powerful than him was a pleasure that Kakerot felt just as keenly as Goku had once done.

Now, it was drawing close to the time where he would be powerful enough to act openly against Frieza. As the flames ate away at the room around him, equally strong fires burning in his heart, he looked forwards to the coming battle, not due to some petty vengeance but for the thrill of the fight! He wanted to beat Frieza because Frieza was supposed to be the strongest in the universe.

Growing bored of the dancing flames, he left the burning hall via blowing a hole in the wall. Outside, the air was cold, the trees grew lushly, birds chirped happily. However it wasn't all bad -- the ground was littered with the bodies of those who had tried to stop him. Kakerot summoned the Ki power from deep within his soul, blasting into the sky, he blazed across the planet. There was nothing left, nothing sentient at any rate, he'd smashed the cities, crushed the towns, slaughtered the people. It was good to be a Saiyan.


End file.
